Changes
by The Virii Twins
Summary: A story about Adrian and Neil Rayment, the actors behind The Matrix twins. Is change a good thing? Only one chapter at the minute. Will add another and another and so on if people enjoy it.


Chapter One : Changes

They had always been close, ever since they were little. They could always have a good laugh, muck about and play jokes together. They tended to create chaos where ever they went, as they grew up they got better but still like to have a laugh and play jokes.

They tried to train together at least once a week but both of them were always so busy they couldn't always make it. They liked training with each other they were always so evenly matched, they often found it very difficult if not impossible to get the upper hand in one of their fights.

Today however they have managed to get a whole day off their work to train, they would both be thourghly worn out by the time they had finished. They were training at Adrian's private little dojo at his house, they were normally to only one's that used it, it wasn't very big, juts enough to have a good spar without hitting the walls.

After getting warmed up and running through a few basic moves to refresh their minds they agree to have a little spar and set down the rules. Their rules were normally simple, no serious injuries, both needed to be able to move at the end, no weapons, they were normally about it. They liked to be able to give themselves as much freedom as possible, they had be fighting with each other long enough to know how far to push each other.

They had been sparing solid for about 20 minutes, both of them breathing hard. T-shirts had been long forgotten on the floor as the heat level of the room rose with their exertion, chest bare to the room and glistening with sweat. They were so evenly matched that neither could get the upper hand, every time they thought they might see a weak spot it would be covered up just as quickly, but both were to determined to give up.

After another gruelling 15 minutes Neil just managed to hit a weak spot Adrian didn't have time to cover up. He managed to get him pinned to the floor, hands above his head, gripping both wrists tightly so he couldn't get out of it and he was straddling his waist. He knew it wasn't proper but they were beyond proper at the minute and it was getting the job done.

Both were still breathing hard, breath ragged, they could feel the others hot breaths on their faces and a shiver ran down both spines. He could feel a bulge pressing against the top of his thigh, he knew it wasn't right but it felt surprisingly nice and right. He was sporting a bulge of his own that was pressing into his brother's abdomen.

What was happening? Nothing like this had ever happened before. They were both straight, and even if they weren't they were brothers it was just plain wrong. It must be the adrenalin and the rush of sparing for so long. That must be it.

They made eye contact for a brief second, which was a big mistake on both parts as it sent another rush down to lower regions. Adrian broke the contact first dropping his eyes to the floor and a small blush crept up his cheeks. They never blushed in front of each other, he must be really uncomfortable about what had just happened. Neil slowly got off Adrian keeping his eyes fixed on the floor with a blush on his cheeks as well.

The silently walked out of the dojo making their way to the kitchen. While Neil stands awkwardly in the doorway Adrian heads for the fridge pulled out 2 bottles of water and throwing one of them to Neil who deftly catches it and takes a big drink. Adrian gets distracted for a minute watching Neil's adam's apple bob up and down as he drinks his water, god what was happening to him, Neil was his brother and he was straight.

Adrian is the first to break the silence, "hey, I'm gonna go and grab a shower, you know the drill make yourself at home." With that he walks past Neil trying not to touch his brother as he walks past and not trying to make it to obvious he is avoiding him. As he walks through his bedroom he undresses on his way to the en suite bathroom and runs the shower as hot as he can stand until the room fills with steam. He should probably be getting a cold shower to get rid of this annoying reaction he had gotten from sparing with his brother but a hot shower always felt so much better.

Neil knew their was something their, he couldn't deny it no matter how hard he tried. He had sent he look in Adrian's eyes, he felt it too, he had never felt like this before, but why was he reacting to Adrian like this, he loved him as a brother, but what was wrong with him. He kept trying to blame it on the adrenalin from the fight, but he knew he was lying to himself and was just trying to find an excuse.

As Neil was the more forward of the two he decided to take action, he had to know what this was and he best way to do that was confront it, even if he really didn't want to. He didn't want this thing to eventually end up jeopardizing his friendship with his brother.

Putting thoughts like that out of his mind he made his way down the upstairs hallway and followed the sounds of running water, it was coming from the en suite bathroom of Adrian's bedroom. As he stepped through the door he tried to avoid looking at the bed, he had been in this room hundreds even thousands on time over the years but now it felt different, everything seemed different. Was he doing the right thing?

Meanwhile in the shower Adrian was running everything that had happened over and over again in his head. He still couldn't make sense of it, Neil was his brother, he wasn't meant to feel like this. He put his head back under the spray hoping and praying that it would wash all this away as the water flowed over him. He tried to make his mind clear and think of nothing. Which was very hard to do with what was wandering around in his head at the minute.

Neil made his way through his brothers bathroom following the train of clothes on the floor to the en suite door. On his way he left another train of clothes next to his brothers. You could tell Adrian was used to living on his own the door wasn't locked and slightly ajar, it seemed so inviting and daunting at the same time, it was almost as if he had left it open on purpose, he highly doubted it but it quietened his nerves a bit. He had never felt so nervous in his whole life.

Pushing the door open and stepping into the room he was hit with a blast of heat, the whole bathroom was full of steam. You could barely see 3 feet in front of you. Walking to where the shower cubicle was, which was also full of steam, he could see the vague outline of his brothers form in the shower. Water running over the muscular plains of his back, chest, thighs, god this wasn't helping matters.

Opening the shower door a cloud of steam swarms out making his skin damp. Then he saw Adrian more clearly, body dripping with water. His eyes follow the droplets running from shoulder to muscled chest to firm abdomen, he didn't dare look any further. No wonder everyone drooled and swooned over him, I mean just look at him. He was looking at him in a new light now, before he was just his brother, his twin, his work colleague, his training partner. But now he just looked like sex on legs, those lips that looked like they were made for kissing.

A million questions were now running through his head, was he a sensual kisser or did he just take what he wanted and dominate. Was he a gentle lover, passionate, soft, forceful. A million more ran through his head, and one that was the most shocking of all, would he be able to sample this and would he want to?

Adrian herd the shower door open, there was only one person it could be, Neil. He turned round to see his brother stood in the door way of the shower, his skin was damp from the steam in the room, his hair was now limp and you could see the little droplets of water clinging to his eyebrows and eye lashes. His brother was very well formed, he was now coming to a realisation, he was perfect. Strong masculine jaw line, well toned without being overly muscular, soft welcoming eyes that were a few shades darker than normal, as his gaze got to his abdomen he stopped it from wandering lower, he didn't have the guts to look lower. The same question came up yet again, why is this happening, he is my brother.

Neil stepped fully into the shower and closed the door behind him locking the steam in. He crept closer to Adrian until they were stood millimetres apart. He gently rested his hands on Adrian's hips, not pulling or pushing, just resting.

Adrian's hands ran up both his brothers arms, just brushing the skin with his finger tips and despite the heat in the room he saw goose bumps appear in his fingers wake. Then Neil's body shuddered, he obviously didn't find his touch unwanted or repulsive.

Both sets of eyes rose from where they had been staring at random tiles on the walls. Both sets of eyes locked with the others, it was almost as if a silent conversation was going on, that only they could here. Both leaned forward at the same time and closed the last of the distance until their mouths touched. The kiss only lasts a second but in a word it was perfect.

Pulling back they looked into almost identical eyes, both pairs darkened with passion, passion not normally shared with the other, but maybe it was time for a change. People say change is good.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Please review, review, let me know what you think.  
1st slash i have ever written.


End file.
